Un nuevo comienzo Korrasami
by Drael
Summary: Son una serie de One-shots enlazados entre sí, en los cuales podremos ver como se desenvuelve la relación entre el avatar Korra y nuestra querida Asami después de regresar desde el mundo de los espíritus.
1. De regreso One Shot primero

Una luz brillante envolvió a ambas chicas, un aura de paz y tranquilidad las lleno por completo, y en el pequeño segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron se dieron cuenta del sentimiento que ambas resguardaban en su interior.

No esperaron más, no querían esperar más. Lo único que necesitaban era estar más cerca, más unidas, más conectadas la una con la otra. Se necesitaban como nunca antes habían necesitado a nadie y no esperaron más para unirse con un beso; uno suave, uno cálido, uno que marcaría algo diferente en sus vidas, uno que las uniría en más de una manera.

Simplemente desaparecieron por unos segundos, segundos que quisieron fueran horas y al cabo de nada ya se encontraban el mundo espiritual. Se separaron, sonrojadas y con una sonrisa que iluminaria cualquiera habitación oscura, tan pura, inocente y juguetona. Ninguna antes se había sentido así.  
Libres.  
Unidas.  
Los espíritus no tardaron en acercarse y darles las bienvenida; Korra tenía sujeto un mechón de su cabello, tan sonrojada que no podía evitar ocultarlo de Asami, quién río por lo bajo.

-Gracias por traerme Korra, este lugar es hermoso. _\- Asami cogió un mechón suelto de su cabello y lo coloco para atrás.  
_-Tiene mejores vistas, pero ya tendremos suficiente tiempo para mostrártelas todas.

Korra tomó la mano de Asami y empezaron a caminar entre los espíritus que las saludaban amablemente.

-¿Sabes exactamente a dónde iremos? - _Asami sujeto un poco más fuerte la mano de Korra._  
-No, pero lo que importa es que iremos juntas, ¿verdad? _-Korra volteó a mirarla mientras sonreía._

Una semana había pasado desde las vacaciones del Avatar y su ahora novia. Se habían divertido, disfrutado y descansando; lamentablemente, era hora de volver a la rutina. Korra tenía que regresar a su habitual vida como Avatar.

Regresaron al templo del aire alojándose en una de las habitaciones.

-Regresar después de haber disfrutado las vacaciones no se siente tan bien como esperaba._-La oji verde se sentó en el borde de la cama. _  
-Tendremos otras vacaciones. Solo tú y yo. _-Korra se acerco y la beso, gesto que al ser tan impulsivo hizo que se alejara un poco sonrojada. _-Lo siento, yo no...-titubeo.  
-¿Por qué lo sientes? No hiciste nada malo. _-Asami acercó el rostro de Korra hacia el de ella y le devolvió el beso._

Terminaron de desempacar algunas de las cosas que habían llevado a su viaje. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio mientras que ambas se tiraban a la cama a descansar.

-Mmm ¿Asami? _-El avatar habló esta vez de manera calmada._  
-Dime -volteó a mirarla- ¿Todo bien? _-Preguntó mientras movía un mechón de cabello de Korra. _  
-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con todo esto? _-La pregunta salió de la nada y retumbo en las paredes de la habitación._  
-¿A qué te refieres? _-Asami se encontraba algo confusa por la reciente pregunta.  
_-Nuestra relación _-Korra cerró los ojos y volteó quedando su mirada hacia el techo._ -Yo... Yo no sé si deberíamos comentarlo aún. Es muy pronto y no sé yo... _-Entre palabras dudaba y titubeaba.  
_  
Asami se sintió algo herida por la reciente duda de Korra, pero trato de entenderla lo mejor posible y tan solo volteó igual mirando hacia el techo y suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón. _-cerró los ojos-_ Será mejor mantenerlo en secreto un poco más.

-Necesitas que te corten ya el cabello, está creciendo rápido, ¿No crees? _-Asami le cogió las puntas del cabello a Korra y esta se sonrojo.  
_-N-o No lo sé, estaba pensando dejarlo crecer, tal vez, de nuevo. _-tocó su cabello también-_ ¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer? _-Evito la mirada que tenía Asami en ella por timidez._  
-No sé, me gusta corto. _-Asami se acercó a su oído y susurró- _Te veo más linda así.

Asami se alejó un poco del oído de Korra y quedaron mirándose, Korra no sabía que tenía Asami que su mirada siempre la hacía perderse, sonrojarse, enamorarse de ella un poco más. Se acerco al avatar sin chistar, quería besarla, coger su cuello y atraerla hacia ella; y Korra, también quería esto se notaba en su mirada. Korra la cogió de la cintura y estaba a punto de atraerla hacia ella cuando unos pasos y una voz conocida se escucho detrás.

-¡Korra! ¡Asami! -_una voz varonil se escuchaba a sus espaldas. _¡Chicas, que bueno verlas!

Korra se alejo bruscamente de Asami como si aquel instante no hubiera sido nada.

-¡Mako! ¡Has vuelto! -_Korra se acerco al chico que acaba de entrar y dejo a Asami detrás._  
-Si, el principe Wu tenía que tratar unos asuntos con el presidente de la ciudad republica, así que pensé pasar a visitarlos.

Asami no dijo ni una palabra, miró a la poca distancia a Korra conversando con Mako como si nada hubiera pasado hacia unos segundos entre ellas. Esto la molesto, se sentía rechazada, frustrada, enojada con la acción de la pelinegra.  
No quiso quedarse más tiempo observando sus interacciones, así que tomo su postura de siempre, caminó y los pasó de largo para salir de ahí.

-¡Oye Asami! -_Mako con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia Asami que iba de salida- _¿A dónde vas? ¿No te quedaras a conversar?

Asami tan solo escucho la voz de Mako alejarse mientras caminaba, no tenía ganas de dirigirla la palabra, ni si quiera de mirarlo.

-¿Algo paso? _-Preguntó Mako a Korra que aún seguía aún con él.  
_-Debe de estar _cansada -contestó ella mientras veía como Asami se alejaba molesta- _Eh Mako, ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Tenzin? _-Korra sonrió, pasó por el costado de Mako y le tocó el hombro- _Seguro estará feliz de verte.

Inmediatamente detrás de esas palabras el avatar salió corriendo en busca de Asami, la buscó por todas las habitaciones del templo y cada rincón hasta que al final dio con su paradero en el balcón del templo.

-Por fin te encontré. _-Korra se apoyó en el balcón al igual que Asami.  
_-Todo era perfecto allá. _-La mirada de Asami estaba fija en el portal, como tratando de volver a aquellos recuerdos en donde se sentía más cómoda y tranquila.  
_-Lo siento.  
-No tienes porqué sentirlo. _-Asami suspiró_\- Todos tenemos una debilidad al parecer, y la mía eres tú. _-sonrió ante tan declaración_.  
-Y tú eres la mía. _-Korra volteó a mirarla y le cogió la mano_\- Siento mucho que te sintieras así, yo no quise...  
-Esta bien Korra. _-Su nombre en los labios de Asami sonaba ideal, como nunca había sonado antes en boca de nadie, era especial- _No quiero presionarte tampoco.  
-¿Presionarme? _-Korra sintió la culpa por haber rechazado a Asami en una forma que la lastimaba_\- Yo soy la única que debería pedir disculpas, te alejé y no debería, yo... yo solo no estaba preparada. _-Korra la abrazó por la cintura_. -Pero ahora lo estoy. -_Asami la rodeó con sus brazos- _Sé que quiero estar contigo y no quiero tener que ocultárselo a nadie. _-Korra se separó centímetros de Asami._ Entonces ¿Vamos? _-Le sonrió-  
_-Por supuesto.

Asami se acercó a Korra y la besó, un beso intenso como si no se hubieran visto en días, un beso que solo daría paso a muchos más; y tanto Korra como Asami estaban listas para ello.


	2. One shot 2do Parte 1

Hola mi nombre es Alexandra :) bueno esta es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias aquí en fanfiction y es la primera historia de Korra x Asami que he realizado. Como menciono en la descripción serán una serie de One-shots relacionados entre sí, en los cuales trataré de darle vida a una "secuela" por así decirlo de la historia de ambas chicas que nos dejo con más de una sonrisa y un grito de emoción al final de las 4 temporadas xP ... Espero que mi manera de relatar y de describirlas sea la correcta, también espero contar con sus comentarios, críticas u opiniones sobre la historia :)

pd: había colocado esta pequeña intro en la primera parte del one shot, pero no sale aunque le dé millones de "guardar cambios" (soy nueva en ff y no sé usarlo aún bien, me disculpo por eso T-T)

* * *

_Dos meses han pasado, es increíble como el tiempo se pasa tan rápido y ni siquiera nos detenemos a apreciar todo lo bueno que nos rodea. _Asami re soplo, tiró su cabello hacía atrás y prosiguió ajustando una pequeña tuerca que había quedado suelta. _No me hubiera imaginado que en estos dos meses podrían haber pasado tantas cosas. Mi relación con Korra, la aceptación y buenos deseos de nuestros amigos, nuevos proyectos que beneficiarán a la ciudad. De verdad que si alguien me hubiera dicho que todo esto pasaría, de seguro lo hubiera tomado por loco. _

Soltó una risa. Su frente blanca mostraba algunas señales de sudor, las cuales fueron removidas a los pocos minutos por una toalla. Asami miró el reloj colgado en la pared.

_4y45._

Ya casi era hora de ir a casa, pero realmente ¿Qué haría en casa al volver? Lo consideró por algunos segundos, quizás algunos planos o correcciones; pero luego de eso ¿Qué más? Es cierto que no estaba sola en la mansión, toda la familia de Boling y Mako se estaban quedando con ella, pero no era lo mismo. Generalmente Korra iba por ella y luego salían o la pasaban juntas, pero ahora Korra se había marchado hacia tres semanas al reino tierra, las pedidas elecciones de ba sing se habían llegado y por supuesto que el Avatar tenía que estar presente.

_Korra prometió volver pronto, supongo que el regreso se hizo más largo._

F.B (Flash Back)

Ambas chicas se encontraban bajo un árbol, como escondiéndose del ardiente sol. Habían salido unos minutos atrás del taller de Asami, Korra como siempre había ido por ella, pero en esos momentos el calor era tan insoportable que decidieron descansar bajo el primer árbol que las cubriera.

\- ¿Un poco de agua? _-Korra usó agua control para sacar un pequeño chorro de agua de una botella que Asami traía.  
_-No gracias _-Asami sonrió_. Me alegra poder tener este rato juntas.  
-_Korra se sonrojo_\- Bu-Bueno, siempre vendré por ti. _-Tropezó un poco con las palabras._

Asami rió, Korra había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba sobre su regazo. Asami ni siquiera lo dudo y rápidamente bajo la mirada y le dio un beso en la frente a la despistada Avatar.

-Te voy a extrañar -_Asami rompió el silencio con suavidad._  
\- No me voy a ir para siempre, solo serán unas semanas. _-Korra se integró sentándose y quedó mirándola._  
\- La anterior vez dijiste que solo sería por un tiempo y desapareciste por tres años _-Asami volteó la mirada como evitando los ojos celestes de Korra; su cabello, como reacción de este movimiento se vino hacia delante cubriendo sus ojos empañados-_ No podría vivir de nuevo con la angustia de no saber de ti, no extrañarte está fuera de mis posibilidades. No puedo no extrañarte Korra _-Su nombre en los labios de Asami sonaba tan bien, sin errores, perfecto y envuelto en una voz suave y hermosa._

Korra cogió el mentón de Asami y removió el mechón de su cabello, mientras sobaba su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

\- Nunca más. _-Su voz sonó tan seria._ Nunca más volveré a dejarte sola, nunca me iré de tu lado.

Fin F.B

...

El reloj dio las 5 pm. Asami lo miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, guardo sus herramientas y después de que todo estuviera en su lugar se dirigió hacia la puerta apagando las luces del taller.  
Salió sin más, pensando en algunos detalles que tenía que concluir del proyecto en el que trabajaba. Su mente iba ocupada en aquellas cosas sin darse cuenta quién la esperaba en la puerta.

-Asami _\- Una voz a su espalda la llamó con suavidad._

Volteó sin dudarlo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver a Korra parada en frente de ella. Se lanzó a los segundos a abrazarla.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Volviste! _-la abrazo con tanta fuerza e intensidad que parecía que no la hubiera visto en meses-_  
\- Te dije que volvería _-alargo uno de sus brazos hacia la cintura de Asami para corresponderle el abrazo-_  
\- No sabes cuánto te extrañe _-Korra rió-_  
\- Puedo notarlo _-Separo un poco el cuerpo de Asami del de ella-_ Te traje algo.

Korra regreso su brazo derecho que tenía oculto tras de ella y lo estiro hacia Asami, en su mano la ingeniera reconoció inmediatamente aquella pequeña y delicada flor que Korra traía. Habían muchas de ellas en el mundo espiritual, recordó como le habían encantado cuando estuvieron de vacaciones allá, pero lamentablemente no había podido hacerse con una. Y ahora la tenía frente a ella.

\- Pero ¿Cómo? _-Asami cogió la flor con delicadeza, mientras que la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro_\- Pensé que estabas en el reino tierra.  
\- Lo estuve, pero tuve algo de tiempo para ir al mundo espiritual y recoger esta flor _-Korra se sonrojo-_ Sé que te gusto mucho y no tuviste tiempo de recoger una cuando estuvimos allá _-sobó su cabeza de manera tierna y avergonzada-_  
\- ¡Gracias, me encanta! _-Asami la abrazó una vez más, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla cuando se separó.  
_\- Ahora sé por qué te gustaron tanto _-Korra la miró con una sonrisa infantil-_ Iroh me dijo que esas flores eran conocidas por el nombre de "Belleza de la mañana" _-la miró fijamente-_ ¿Asami, verdad?_ -Asami se sonrojo al oír aquello-_ Siempre me ha gustado el significado de tu nombre, encaja perfecto contigo.  
\- Korra, eres tan tierna_. -soltó mientras miraba fijamente la flor que llevaba su nombre, Korra se sonrojo ante este comentario-_ Gracias por traerme este hermoso regalo.  
\- No fue nada. _-sonrió mientras le ofrecía su mano- _

Ver a Asami feliz era todo lo que necesitaba para ella misma ser feliz, esas tres semanas en las que estuvo que estar en el reino tierra fueron muy tediosas y aburridas; extrañaba la sonrisa de Asami, su mirada, su aroma, la suavidad de la piel de sus mejillas, sus labios... Un pequeño rubor se formo en las mejillas de la joven Avatar.

\- Korra, ¿Estás bien? _-Asami la miró preocupada-_  
\- S-si _-Korra intentó no pensar en aquello último que había cruzado su pensamiento-_ Vamos _-Asami tomó la mano que le ofreció Korra segundos antes-_ siento que me he perdido algunas cosas y unas cuantas salidas.  
\- ¿A dónde deseas ir?  
\- Podemos ir a comer, estoy segura que aún no has comido nada en todo el día _-Asami negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. _¡Lo sabía! ¡Vamos!

Korra apretó con suavidad su mano contra la de Asami sin pensárselo dos veces y ambas chicas empezaron a caminar de la mano hacia su destino, un restaurante no muy lejos del taller de Asami en donde generalmente iban los días que Korra venía por ella; estaba cerca y después de la batalla con Kuvira la ciudad había quedado afectada en su mayoría, ahora mismo estaba en reconstrucción y no habían tantos lugares abiertos como de costumbre, pero ese lugar era bonito y se había hecho uno de sus favoritos.

La cena estuvo maravillosa. Ambas extrañaban aquella compañía especial, estar una frente a la otra conversando de todo lo que había pasado, riéndose, o tan solo intercambios de miradas que decían más que palabras ... _"Te quiero"_ ... Tanto Asami como Korra se veían tan felices de estar juntas de nuevo, ellas tenían en cuenta que no había pasado tanto tiempo de la partida de Korra; pero para ambas, que se habían acostumbrado a pasarlo juntas, aquel tiempo que pasaron separadas fue lo que muchos llamarían sin exagerar una eternidad.

_Conversamos varios minutos; minutos, que se volvieron horas y sin darnos cuenta nadie más quedaba dentro del lugar, tan solo estábamos nosotras en una mesa aún conversando de todas aquellas cosas que habíamos pasado. Este tiempo juntas era preciado, este tiempo en donde todo iba bien era algo que anhelaba para siempre._

Cuando se retiraron del restaurante ya el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto negro azulado y algunas luces junto con la luna llena iluminaban las calles bridándoles un panorama sereno. Ambas se habían mantenido en silencio gran parte del camino de regreso. Un silencio cómodo. Un silencio en el que solo disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Un silencio que poco después fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Y-Yo... Bueno-_Korra y Asami se habían detenido frente a los escalones que llevaban al gran portón de la mansión Sato. Korra había hablado primero, cortando directo el silencio que las había acompañado. Siempre que llegaba el momento de despedirse de Asami se sentía un poco triste. Un tanto sola y perdida. Era una sensación que no quería que la invada; sin embargo, no podía mantenerse siempre al lado de la ingeniera por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. - _Supongo que nos vemos mañana -_Soltó al fin. Se sentía triste por esto, pero estaba segura que mañana vería de nuevo su rostro y su día empezaría de nuevo.  
_-Sí, lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá _-La voz suave de Asami lleno de nuevo el ambiente callado. _

No tenía que disculparse. No era necesario. Para Korra había sido un placer acompañarla hasta su casa. Pero lo único que cruzaba ahora su mente era que la voz de Asami parecía hacer que todo se oiga bien.

-¿Korra?  
-Ah, lo siento yo -_Korra frotó su cabeza desesperadamente como intentando que Asami no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba, aunque ella bien sabía que eso era imposible. Asami sonrió en ese momento y con tan solo ese gesto paralizó cada músculo del Avatar. Se quedo mirándola unos segundos. Cosa que Asami no paso desapercibido levantando una ceja y mirando a Korra con curiosidad por el reciente _trunque de la conversación. -Eres hermosa-_soltó Korra de la nada. Asami se sorprendió por el comentario que la agarro de improviso e hizo que se sonrojara. Korra despertó del momento hipnótico que la había invadido y se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. _-Bue-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme-_Rió nerviosamente- _Te veo mañana! -_gritó tratando de huir con el terrible sonrojo y vergüenza_.  
-Korra! Espera! -_Asami logró coger su mano antes de que partiera. _-Ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?

* * *

y...y...y... Hasta aquí queda por ahora lol creó que soy mala, pero ni modo :)  
Este one shot estará dividido en dos partes(supongo que ya no sería One shot sino Two shot (?) oknoya xd) les tendré la continuación más rápido de lo que he demorado con este xP

En fin! Cualquier duda, mensaje, crítica, sugerencia me la dejan por acá!

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! ~


End file.
